Time of Dying
by mr-ariesss
Summary: I glared at him. "You're a liar." He looked regretful. "Yes... Yes, I am... But you still love-" One last time... Make me happy. Character death. SasoDei.


I've asked myself a hundred times...

_What is pain?_

_How does it feel like?_

...

_Could I even feel it?_

I knew the answer to the third one... It was 'yes'... But to the other two? More questions just appeared.

Was it _pain _when I got stabbed by a thousand knives? Was the sensation I felt as the steel instruments pierced through my flesh, sank deeper and pierced my bones, pain? No... Surely it's not since what I felt back then was not uncomfortable.

Was it _pain_ when I was sent to my first mission and got poisoned by the enemy? Was the sensation I felt as the poison coursed through my veins, pain? I remember the feeling as if it was yesterday- I could still remember how my heartbeat accelerated and after a few hours slowed down... Going fainter... And fainter... How did I even survive that shit?

Or now? Is it _pain _that I'm feeling as I force myself to put one foot in front of the other searching for _him_?

He_ promised._

He can't.

He can't leave me.

Well this place is a total wreck. I stared at the ground, my head pounding.

Confusion.

Hope.

_Denial_.

I squinted at the ground, hoping it would ease my head- Clear my mind of all thoughts- Forget everything.

My head suddenly hit something hard. Looking up and glaring at whatever blocked me, I mutter a curse.

"Shit." I threw a bomb at it. The cave groaned as the large boulders collapsed.

Why?

Why didn't the sound it make please me?

The only thing that could pleasure me besides from him are the explosions my art makes.

Why deprive me of my pleasure?

Passing through the small entryway between the boulders, I searched the place.

Blood.

Puppets.

Weapons.

_Him._

He lay on his back, multiple swords piercing through him. I never saw him bleed- and I never intended to. But there he was- bleeding profusely on the ground. His clothes were torn, his body wounded, and his eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling of the cave.

I thought I knew the answer the third question... It turns out I was wrong.

I_ could _feel _it_.

So this is _pain._

...

End the fucking suffering.

I wanted to run- To run away, never look back and forget everything. Yet, I _stayed_. I stood there, gazing at his body... Broken... Like a useless doll.

I stumbled towards him, _pain _engulfing me- swallowing me whole. I fell on my knees before him. I stared at his face, and a rough whisper emitted from his lips. "Dei...dara."

"You said we'd die together. You _promised_ we'd live together. _You swore you'd never leave me._" An unfamiliar hot liquid was now trickling down my cheek... Falling on his broken face.

He looked regretful. "Yes. Yes, I did... I'm sorry... I can't keep those promises anymore... _I'm sorry_."

"You're a liar."

"Yes... But you love-"

I pressed my face on him, cutting off his words. I took in every sensation his welcoming mouth gave me. His blood seeped in through my lips... But I don't care... His taste... His warmth... I leaned closer, yearning for him. Before this, I have never felt _pain_ before, but I knew one thing, though- If anyone could get rid of my agony it was _him._

I pulled away, tears flooding down my cheeks. "Just kill me!" My voice echoed all over the cave. " I'm not gonna live here if _you're_ gone! End my fucking _suffering_! We'll die _together_! You don't know! _You just don't fucking know how hard it will be for me to live if you die!_" I clenched my fists tightly on his clothes. I was sobbing uncontrollably as the pain seared through my body, burning me like fire. I snapped my eyes shut, gritting my teeth. There was a stone in my throat and my heart was so overflowing with _pain _that the words would not come out... I never knew crying would be comforting. Outside, I heard the pounding of heavy rain against the cave walls.

"Deidara..." I opened my eye reluctantly, looking helplessly at him. "One last time..." Tears fell down his eyes. "...Make me happy."

We've done this so many times before... As usual I savored every second- But this time more tenderly since we know our time is running out... A warm sensation spread through me, conquering and extinguishing the pain.

I pulled away, the string of our mixed saliva thinning. "Thank you." He whispered, smiling. More tears flowed down our eyes. "I'm sorry... You know what to do... Live on... I love... you..."

"...I love you too..._ Master_."

And his eyes fluttered close, the ghost of his last smile still etched on his face.

I just gazed at his face helplessly... I felt stabs of regret pushing through me... I was there when he was on the verge of death... I can't even staunch his hemorrhage... But still... I pleased him for the last time... That thought was enough to lighten my heart slightly.

After what seemed like hours- Or was it days?- I stood up, sighing. I staggered and I remembered his last words. I stood erect and smirked. I walked out through the hole I made earlier. I looked over my shoulder. "_Goodnight, Master Sasori._"

Finally, I came out of the grudging cave. The rain pouring on me. I just stood there, contemplating- Remembering the moments I had with him... I never thought it would come down to this... The game's over... The curtains are closed... Checkmate...

But then a voice in my head repeated Master's last will... _Live on_.

I smiled. Master gets what Master wants.

The rain cleared and the sun shone. I received a full attack of it's brightness. "Ugh," I groaned. "Fucking sun..." I rubbed my eyes.

Staring at my palms, my mouth spit out a small Sasori bomb. I threw it over my shoulder, smirking.

"Bang." I whispered a few seconds before the cave exploded.

I licked my lower lip, walking away, disappearing to the forest.

... His taste still lingered...

...

And it will... _forever_.

* * *

Woah.

Finally! The rewrite of Time of Dying!

After disappearing from the face of the internet for five moths, I come back with updates, stories and rewrites!

But still, don't expect too much... I mean, _I'm just twelve_... Whatever. I know you don't care. XD

(This was just supposed to be a drabble (around 500 words or something). But then it got out of hand. It felt so easy to write once I started.)

(This story might not reach some expectations.. BUT WHAT THE HELL, IT MADE MY FRIEND CRY SO I'M DOWN WITH IT :D)


End file.
